


The Intelligence Test

by Dangerously_Demonic



Series: The Guide to Murder [6]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, InGen's Ulterior Motives, Murder Bby, Not what he seems, Raptor of Unusual Intelligence, rp stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerously_Demonic/pseuds/Dangerously_Demonic
Summary: After InGen snags a wild caught raptor of unusual size from Isla Sorna and transports him to the restricted section of Jurassic World, the staff assigned to him learns that any attempts to discover more about him only raises more questions.JP/JW AU..Thing.





	The Intelligence Test

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between chapters 7 & 8 of "Alpha vs Alpha".

"You want me to do _what_?" Honestly, Owen needed to be told a second time, just to ensure he had heard things correctly the first time. He’d been asked some dumb questions in his time at the park, but this one probably took the cake.

"We want you to test Alpha's intelligence, similar to how you did with the Raptor Squad."

Nope, he’d heard the request perfectly. He sighed and glanced at the empty shelter to his right before he focused back on the doctor in front of him, "It doesn't take a PhD to know that raptor is smart. He's smart enough that it scares me. You don't need to test that." He'd seen far too many instances of the raptor proving his intelligence time and time again. At first, it'd been simple things such as learning the feeding routine, but then it progressed to learning when the guards patroled so that he could slip around the pen unseen and scare the shit out of people.

Alpha had also proven that he only had to see a person once to remember their face. A very dangerous thing if he chose to form a personal vendetta against someone. Generally, the vendetta resulted in that someone being injured or killed sooner or later. Owen had initially thought it was a case of the standard raptor aggression, except Alpha tended to ignore people who got themselves into situations that would otherwise be deadly…The only ones who seemed to be at risk were those who’d done something to annoy or upset the raptor. It broke a lot of what he knew about raptor behavior.

"Yes, we know he is, but we want to test the differences between a wild raptor and captive raised raptors."

Owen was about to speak when he was interrupted by the sound of guttural clicking. It was Alpha's characteristic sound when he was curious about something. Sure enough, the raptor had poked his head into the shelter and was giving them a very blatant stink eye, as if to ask 'how dare you disturb the quiet with your bitching'.

Shaking his head slightly, he looked back to the doctor, "Yeah, sure. Fine." The doctor beamed at him and trailed after him while he went to get things set up. It was common to use the Raptor Kong Ball for various things, both testing related and for fun. It was a hard rubber ball with holes drilled in to it in order for it to release chunks of meat. Apparently, if you threw enough money at companies, they’d provide custom products. No doubt it was also a nice advertising brag: ‘Our Kong products can survive being gnawed on by a Velociraptor! Imagine how well it can survive your dog!’.

He’d used it a few times when his raptors were younger to help burn off extra energy before training. Blue had figured out that if she grabbed it and shook it, the meat would fall out. Eventually, she also learned that she could just pull the meat out with a finger. The rest of the gang had quickly learned from her example, rendering the Kong Ball pretty useless for anything testing related.

Once the ball was filled with chunks of meat, Owen made his way up to the catwalks with the doctor close behind. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure if the raptor was going to do anything. Most of the time when some higher up came for a look-see, Alpha made himself scarce. When he was towards the middle of the pen, Owen started scanning the enclosure below him, especially under the trees. Despite the vantage point, he couldn't see Alpha. Likely, the raptor was lurking in the undergrowth and already had eyes on them. After a moment, he made a sharp whistle and yelled the raptor's name. Several minutes passed without anything remarkable happening.

"Shouldn't he have shown up?" The doctor asked, while he leaned forward against the railing. 

Without much of a second thought, Owen grabbed the back of the other man’s shirt and pulled him away from the railing. “Fast way to become raptor lunch.”

The doctor looked slightly pale at this idea.

After a moment, Owen shook his head and immediately wondered why they'd sent someone unfamiliar with Alpha. Then again, almost everyone new at the pen had done something stupid at some point. Making a soft sigh, he turned his attention to the question before the doctor’s raptor pen faux pas, “No. He's not a dog and he's not like my raptors. He's wild. He shows up if and when he pleases."

After a few more minutes had passed, he looked back to the pen and whistled again. "Alpha! Dinner!" Apparently, that got the raptor's attention and they both heard a sharp bark from behind them. Owen turned around and peered down at Alpha who was peering up at them with a slight head tilt. He held up the ball so it could be seen, "Dinner!" Then dropped the ball into the pen. It bounced a few times and caused Alpha to jump back with a snarl. Immediately, they were given the stink eye again.

Almost warily, the raptor stepped over to the ball and lightly sniffed of it before he gave the ball a slight nudge with his nose. Quite quickly, he found the hole where the meat would fall out and pressed a nostril against it to sniff hungrily. Then, to the surprise of both, he laid down and pawed the ball until it was in front of him. There, he slowly manipulated it around and ran his claws over the surface. As he did so, he tilted his head to the side so that he could focus on the ball with a single eye.

"What's he doing?" The doctor glanced from the raptor to Owen and then back again.

"I..Don't know. I think he's looking it over." Honestly, Owen wasn't entirely sure what the raptor was doing. Especially when Alpha started to claw at the ball. At first, he wondered if he’d be able to figure it out since it wasn’t something the raptor had ever encountered before. However, it became quite clear on what Alpha was doing when the ball suddenly fell open into two halves: he'd found the latches that kept the halves joined together.

Despite the knowledge that the raptor was intelligent, Owen was still stunned. Quietly, he passed the timer to the doctor: 3 minutes, 47 seconds. "That's over two minutes faster than Blue's record and she's only figured out how to get the meat out with her claws."

Still surprised, they both looked back down at the raptor who was contentedly enjoying his treat.


End file.
